Maelstrom of Love
by vampire devotion
Summary: Takes place after New Moon. Bella has to make the decision of an eternal life or to be wolfgirl. Would she be able to decide? Could she spare the life of her loved ones for what she covets? And with Victoria on the loose, will she even survive?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is the first fanfic I've posted in a long time, and I've got a pretty good grasp on where I'm going with this story. I would enjoy to have some reviews, whether it be good or bad--but if it's bad, please be gentle! I don't want any flames... Anyway, I've got the first chapter on its way, so just tell me what you think so far! Happy reading!

* * *

****

**Prologue  
**

Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist as he led me back out of the woods towards my house, where you could hear the angry bellows coming from my father, Charlie. The pained look on Jacob's face is permanently engraved in the back of my mind; just remembering it makes me feel sad and almost a little despondent even. When will I ever get to see him again? When will I be able to see his heartwarming smile, that which comforted me all while Edward was—No, I won't let myself think of the past. Well, _that_ specific part of my past at least.

My best friend is a werewolf, and my true love is a vampire. I want to live my life with them both at my side, Jacob on my left and Edward on my right. My life would be far from perfect—it'd be more than that…. But who am I kidding? This is reality. The reality where the werewolf and the vampire are rivals. Although… would it be so selfish of me to want the two most important people in my life to be happy, all of us together, sharing the same space in the atmosphere?

I sighed as Edward and I reached the sidewalk in front of my house. Charlie was standing just outside the doorway on the porch. He glowered at us, his anger building visibly in his eyes.

"Bella!" he yelled. "You know what the rules are! You are to come straight home from work, no exceptions!" He paused for emphasis, or perhaps thought on what to say next. "Where were you both at anyway? Looked like you were coming from the woods…"

Edward was first to speak. "Yes, Chief Swan, you are right. We were in the woods."

Charlie waited impatiently.

I hope he's got more of explanation than that, seeing as I've got diddly squat. It's tough to think when you know you won't be speaking to your best friend for awhile, probably a long while.

"I am aware of your grounding rules as much as Bella is," he went on, "and I'm sorry we've broken them to a slight extent—"

"Just tell me what you two were up to!" Charlie exclaimed.

Edward jumped back at the sound of Charlie's tone so faintly that only I noticed because his arm is draped around my waist. But I also realized he wasn't as shocked as he used to be. Charlie hasn't been treating Edward very nicely ever since he came back, and I imagine that Edward has been getting used to his, what I believe, unjustified, but be it so, contemptible treatment.

Edward took a brief, and unneeded, breath, "You see, right when I was getting ready to slow down to park, something furry sprang out in front of the car…" he improvised with such ease, "and, we unfortunately hit the poor creature, whatever it was. The both of us got out of the car to check on it, but it wasn't there—"

"I heard a rustling in the bushes on the edge of the forest, and I thought that it ran in there," I continued Edward's story. "I really wanted to make sure that it was all right, you know, with no major injuries, and such. That's why we went into the woods, Dad."

I concluded our brilliant fake story to Charlie, and honestly, if I were he, I think I'd be pretty convinced.

He thought for a moment or two, considering our story.

"Bella," he said. "You don't necessarily care for the health of animals."

I gawked. "Yes, I do!"

"Honey, when your third pet fish died you wanted to cook him up, and eat him for dinner."

Edward stifled a chuckle. I just shook my head.

"That was a long time ago, Dad!" I retorted. "You know how upset I was!" I crossed my arms around my chest.

Well, I thought, since I couldn't keep the darned thing alive, why couldn't I have put him to use when he was dead?

"Besides," I went on, "a fish is just a fish. They don't do anything at all really, except swim, eat, and swim, and…" I couldn't think of anything else. "And well… the only thing they're good for is eating, and that's that." I finished.

Both Edward and Charlie looked at me funny. Then Charlie spoke, "All right, since you are done with your little fish…" he thought for a second, "_disputation_… I'm still wondering…"

He glanced over at Edward's car. "I don't seem to see any marks of an animal hitting your car, Edward, nor any blood…"

As Edward opened his mouth to say something, I said, "That's because the animal turned out to be fine!" I clapped my hands together. "I suppose it was a strong little trooper! Probably didn't even get a scratch, maybe just a tiny bruise, if anything."

Charlie look as though he was about to ask a question, and as if reading his mind, (well, he actually did), Edward answered with a wry, smile, "It was a rabbit."

I nodded, and waited for Charlie's reaction.

A minute passed, and Charlie crossed his arms. While looking back and forth between the woods and Edward's car he said, "Huh. That's interesting."

He turned to Edward and me. "I'll take it this time. But, do NOT think that you will get away with something like this again, you hear me?" He pointed his index finger at the two of us.

"Clear as crystal, Dad." I said. Edward nodded.

"Now," Charlie started, "I suppose that it's time for Edward, here, to go home."

"Of course, Chief Swan," Edward replied politely.

"I'll be inside in just a second," I told Charlie. He narrowed his eyes. "I promise! It'll only take a minute."

"All right," he said. "One minute!" He opened the front door and walked inside.

Once the door was shut, and Edward was sure Charlie wasn't eavesdropping, he looked down at me and smiled.

"'Oh, no! A poor little bunny gets hit by a big black car!'" he mimicked me in a high voice. "'We've got to make sure he's okay! Quick!'"

I glared at him. "You know, even with a high pitched voice, I still find you as attractive as ever." I shook my head. "It's wondrous."

Edward had a smug look plastered upon his perfect, white face. "And even when you want to cook your pet goldfish, I still find you as luscious as ever." He took a step closer to me and put both of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My heart skipped a beat.

I shook my head, embarrassed about Charlie bringing up my pet history. My eyes then drifted over to the woods again, and I felt a thump in my throat begin to grow. Edward noticed, and seemed to know what I was thinking, except, not really at the same time.

"Bella, he'll come around," he said as realistically as he could, even though he's talking about an enemy. "It may not be for awhile, but he will."

He must've known that Charlie was getting irritated, so he gave me his 100-watt smile, gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Be safe," he whispered. And suddenly, he was gone, car and all.

I knew what Edward really meant. I know that, deep down, Jacob still cared for me, and that he was still my best friend. But considering the circumstances for the time being, it was just something that can't happen. It's not feasible. For one, he's too young; he can't control his emotions. He tends to let them get the best of him. Secondly, I'm in love with his most loathsome enemy, and I'm basically a part of his enemy's family, in a way. But that shouldn't be the end of our friendship, not at all.

I love Jacob, of course in a friendship sort of way. I love him too much to never be able to speak to him again, or hear his own, original, Jacob laugh again. I won't let this rivalry get between us. Not between Jacob and I, not between Edward and him, not between the wolf pack and the Cullens, and most of all, not between Victoria and us all.


	2. Chapter 1

Well, here's chapter one for you guys! I realized I didn't get any reviews for the prologue, but I suppose it's understandable. I'd really appreciate a few for this one, though! This chapter is longer than the last, so I hope you enjoy!

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

I woke up to a dim, golden light shining in through my window. I lifted my covers off of me, and walked tiredly towards my window. I opened it with an urge to smell the fresh morning air. I closed my eyes and I leaned my hands on my windowsill as I inhaled, feeling the wind flow gently through my hair.

While I was standing there, I felt like I'd forgotten about something. Something important… I opened my eyes, and thought for a moment. Then it hit me. Yesterday was my last day of being grounded! Finally! My "house arrest" has come to an end! I will be able to be with Edward at my own times and, of course, my own free will. I will be able to see all of the Cullens again; Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie, who I've been at somewhat good terms with the last time I checked, as shocking as it was to me.

I smiled at the thought of seeing them again, and I practically skipped off to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and whatever else was needed to face the day. Once I was finished there, I hummed all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I found some cereal and a bowl, in which I poured some milk into. I had set my bowl down on the kitchen table, and as I was getting a spoon from drawer, Charlie had walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella," he said, his voice hinting that he was still in the tired mode.

"Morning, Dad!" I said cheerfully.

Charlie had obtained a coffee mug, and was pouring his coffee into it as he spoke. "So, you're in high spirits this morning."

I took a bite of my cereal. "I am."

He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "That's right, you are officially ungrounded now." I smiled at him.

He took a sip of his coffee, and stared at his cup while his fingers tapped the sides of his mug, as if he was caught up in thought. I had just a couple ideas of what it could be, but I decided not to take the chance of assumption.

"What is it, Dad?" I inquired, thoughtful. "What's on your mind?"

His eyes moved away from his coffee mug to look at me. I couldn't read them. If I had known better, I would've thought he looked concerned. But I don't understand why he would be…

"Bella," he began, "I'm…Uh, well…um…." He seemed to be struggling for the right words.

His stuttering made me nervous.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong, honey," he reassured me. "It's just that I'm… _scared_, for lack of a better word..."

"Scared?" I questioned. "What are you scared of?"

For a second I thought he'd known about Jacob being a werewolf, and the Cullens' secret, but that's not necessarily probable, is it? And, even if it were, I don't know if he'd believe that. I don't think Charlie is that kind of guy.

"I'm scared that…" he went on. "That you will just, disappear, like you have… How many times was it before? Twice? You have NO idea how must stress I was in. I was so worried about you, Bella…"

He looked at me with true concern in his eyes. And love. He grabbed my right hand, which just held a spoon a moment ago. I suppose I hadn't noticed myself resting it inside my cereal bowl.

"Bella," he spoke so close to a whisper. "I don't want to lose you… like I lost your mother."

His words dug a hole inside my heart, but not because of hurt, but of pain. Pain for him. For his helplessness, for instance when he lost Renée. But the thought of him going through that same pain again, except it was me instead of my mother, was unbearable.

"Oh, Dad," I said. "Don't ever, ever think that you will ever lose me. You won't! I'm not going anywhere." I took my other hand and placed it atop both of ours. "I _promise_."

We just stared at each other for a moment. I gave him a hopeful smile. "Don't worry. Everything is fine."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He let out a breath of air, which I guess he had kept held for that whole while.

Suddenly he gave small jump. "Oh!" He pulled his hand away from my grasp, and looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to get ready fast. I'm going to be late!"

He hurriedly sat up from his chair, and set his coffee cup on the counter. I suppose I was so caught up earlier about seeing Edward and everyone else that I hadn't noticed that Charlie was already fully dressed, except for his gun belt, for which he was just now wrapping around his waist.

Once he was done with that, he grabbed his car keys and stepped towards the door. Before leaving, he looked at me.

He seemed to be unsure of what to say. But then he said, "Thanks, Bella. Everything you do means a lot." He gave me a small smile.

"Of course. Anything for you, Dad," I replied, giving him the same smile. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Bells. I'll see you when I'm home for work!" He told me, and then he rushed out the door.

I waited until I heard the sound of his car pull out of the driveway before I stood up, and washed out my bowl of cereal. Once I was finished cleaning it, I made my way upstairs to get dressed.

While I was getting dressed, I was thinking. I was thinking about how Charlie was afraid that I would run off again, like I had numerous times before. I definitely hadn't planned to do that, to just leave him deserted and alone without any rational explanation. And for it to happen twice must've undeniably been hell for him. I'm all he's got nowadays. Well, he's got Billy, but he's sort of been busy with Jacob and the pack, since Victoria is still on the loose.

Victoria.

She's like the cherry atop this heap of trouble. No, more near the core of it. She's a part of the main cause of this ruckus. Evidently I am the main cause for this all. If I hadn't come into the picture, she wouldn't be bringing danger to this town. She wouldn't have to be hunting me. But the reason Victoria wants to kill me is being I'm with in love with Edward, and vice versa. He killed Victoria's mate because he tried to kill me. See, me again.

And come to think of it, if I hadn't come to Forks at all, there wouldn't be such a big deal with this rivalry between the werewolves and the Cullens. They could've each lived on in peace, abiding by the treaty. There wouldn't have been any killings, or sightings; no unexplainable happenings.

But if I hadn't come to Forks, I wouldn't have ever met Edward.

I wouldn't have ever been able to see his beautiful, pale face, or kiss his cold, soft lips. Or even stand in his presence, or the feeling I get when he holds me. The, what seems to be, eternal, loving comfort and rightness I get when I'm in his arms…

But, would he have left me like he did, anyway? He's told me countless of times that he wants me to live a normal, human life and do normal human things. Also, he and the rest of the Cullens would have had to move away anyway… Was I just another reason for them to pack their things and leave?

That's another unanswered question of mine, but it shouldn't matter. It _doesn't_ matter. We're together again, now. And, I suppose in a way there was a brightside to him leaving me, as horrid and painful as that sounds. If he hadn't, I would never have gotten so close to Jacob. I'd never have been as close to him as a best friend as I am now. I miss being around him, though… He's one thing that I haven't gotten back. I've got Edward, Alice, and the rest of the Cullens.

One of these days, I'm going to head down to La Push and confront Jacob. I want to see him, and I need to tell him that it will all work out. Everything does work out for the best, even when it seems wrong… But what seems wrong is always right… right?

----------------------------------

After I had thought my thoughts away, I had already been fully clothed and my hair fixed into a bundle of loose curls which emphasize my face and fall down gently onto my shoulders. I had not tried it before, but I think that it looks pretty decent, especially for my first day of freedom.

I grabbed my car keys and a light jacket, since it is yet another typical cloudy-possible-chance-of-rain Forks day—even though there was sun this morning doesn't mean that's how it will be for the rest of the day. Trust me, I would know.

I opened the front door and stepped out onto my porch as I shut the door. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Ah, I thought, the smell of freedom. I took a deep breath in, like it was the first breath I have ever had. It's odd. I never expected that I'd feel so free after being grounded for I don't even know how long.

"_Hola, mi amor_."

I opened my eyes and raised my eyebrows. I tried to hide my over ecstatic happiness to see him.

"Speaking a little Spanish now, are we?"

Edward smirked. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I just didn't think you could speak that language," I replied as I walked over toward him.

He was leaning up against his silver Volvo, which still looks brand new even though he's had it for as long as I've known him. I tried not to stumble over my own feet, something I tend to do a lot, but when I'm around him it occurs most frequently.

Edward pulled me over to him by my waist. I reactively put my arms over his shoulders.

"Apparently there are a few of things you still don't know about me." He smiled. "I would've thought you'd know more about me than even I do myself."

"Well, there are certain things that stand out to me quite vividly, while for others they're as mystifying as ever," I told him heartily.

"Likewise," he replied. He was looking into my eyes as if he was trying to see through them to read my thoughts, which is, as I know very well, impossible.

"So, what's on your agenda on your first day out from confinement?

"Well, I was actually planning on spending my time with you," I told him.

"So you've got nothing special planned?"

I gaped at him. "Spending time with you _is_ special!"

He raised his eyebrows. "No! It is—that's not what I meant. Every moment I spend with you is more special than you can ever imagine, you know that." He paused a second. "I was referring to something more of an… _annual_ special, if you know what I mean when I say that."

"Um… No, I don't think I'm following…"

He sighed. "Shall I give you a hint?"

I nodded. "Yes, please!"

"Well, besides today being your first day of freedom, there is another significance that is quite ironic, if I do say so myself," he said.

I waited for him to continue.

"It happens once a year, and it just so happens to be our first celebration…" He intentionally trailed off to give me a chance to think.

Suddenly it hit me.

"It is not!" I exclaimed, with a smile forming on my face.

His eyes look slightly confused, but with a little teasing behind them. "It is not what?"

"It's our one year anniversary already?" I yelled. I was so excited I was practically jumping in his arms.

He smiled wide, his teeth glowing even though there's not much sun. "Yes, it is. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't! It went by so fast…" I gasped. "I can't believe I didn't remember! I'm so sorry!" I felt a little ashamed because of that.

"It's fine, Bella," he assured me. "I understand."

He smiled, pulled me closer to him, and kissed me with his snow-ice lips ever so gently, but full of passion. Then, he pulled away, and smiled blissfully.

"Come on," he grabbed my arm as he led me to the passenger side door, and sat me down, all in one swift movement.

Then in an instant, he was in the driver's seat. He looked at me, with his heart melting upon smile his face.

"It's time to celebrate!"


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter... Just like before, I'm stuck at zero reviews. Aw! I won't let that faze me just yet though. But **please, please, please, review!** I know I sound desperate, but I'd greatly enjoy some feedback... I want to know how I'm doing! (I''m also open for suggestions).

Well, enjoy chapter two now, if you're reading this. Hehe.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

We were just about heading out of Forks when Edward turned to me.

"I want this to be a surprise."

Although he's been driving for more than a century, and the fact that he's got very keen eyesight, it still made me nervous when he drove. The speed doesn't really upset me much anymore—all of my little stunts gave my adrenaline a higher stamina for the things that used to frighten me. Nevertheless though, when his eyes drift off from the road, I can't help but worry we might crash.

"All right," I said.

I smiled at him, and looked over his amazing facial features. After a moment I realized that he still hadn't looked back at the road. That made me panic.

"Edward, watch the road!" I shouted.

He chuckled, not abiding to what I had said.

"Bells, you know how well of a driver I am. You know, I really don't need to look at the road when I'm driving. I'm that good."

He smiled in spite of himself with a full palette of dignity splattered all over his face.

"Now's not the time to brag about yourself, no offense," I said.

He sniggered again, still looking over at me.

"But can't I look at your beautiful face?" he teased, and reached his hand over and his fingers gently rubbed my cheek.

My heart fluttered despite how nervous I was.

"Please, Edward!" My pulse quickened. "It's not that I don't feel safe with you, it's just that I'm afraid that I'm going to die at the moment."

I paused.

"If that makes any sense at all…" I laughed hesitantly.

Edward sighed, and reluctantly tore his gaze away from my face and back towards the road.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" he said, shaking his head. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"I'll give you the authority to do anything you want with me, if you just keep your eyes on the road."

He looked over at me again.

"_Anything_?" He spoke with a seductive tone.

"Edward!" I screamed.

The sound of my voice had two tones; one of teasing and one of fear. I had trouble resisting his velvet voice and his angel-like looks.

"Okay! I'll promise I'll look at the road from now on if you'll do one thing for me."

"Which is?" I said quickly.

"Keep your eyes closed until the car stops."

My eyes bulged out of my head. "Are you crazy?!"

"It's your choice," Edward said simply.

"How am I supposed to know whether or not you're looking at the road when I have my eyes closed?" I questioned.

He raised his eyebrows slightly and smiled.

"You'll just have to trust me," he said confidently.

I sighed. "Okay. I trust you _not_ to kill me."

He laughed quietly. "Now close your eyes."

"Wait," I said. "Where are we going?"

He grinned. "It's a surprise."

I groaned. Why does he have to make this so hard?

"Now close your eyes," he said. "I'll tell you when we've arrived."

I did what he said. I closed my eyes, and waited.

-------------------------------

"Bella."

Edward spoke softly into my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

I didn't open my eyes just yet. "Hmm?"

I could feel the breeze hit my face and move through my hair. Were we still in the car, or are we outside?

"We're here."

I took a deep breath of cool, fresh air. I assumed we were outside. I don't remember him carrying me out of the car, so I must've fallen asleep on the way to wherever we were.

"Am I dead?" I said, still with unopened eyes.

He chuckled. "No, Bells. You're just fine."

I could feel him beside me. I'm guessing that we're both sitting since I can feel his legs next to mine, and his arm is wrapped around my waist.

"Open your eyes," he whispered tenderly into my ear.

I opened them as he commanded. I gasped.

"Surprise."

My eyes wandered towards everything surrounding me. The tall green grass, the large trees, the many different kinds of flowers; I could hear the soft sprinkling of the spring. I could smell the flowers, so fragrant.

We were in the meadow. Edward's favorite place to be, and ever since he showed me, it was mine as well, aside to being with him. Everything here was beautiful and elegant. Each what seemed to be a minor detail had its own beauty, even the ground did.

My eyes finally rested upon Edward. His brilliant pale skin sparkled in the sunlight, and his smile was wide—his teeth were glistening as well as his topaz eyes.

As a way of saying thanks, I leaned over and kissed him. He pulled away before things could get any more difficult.

I sighed. "Oh, how I've missed this place."

"Me too," he said.

I looked at him, and his eyes seemed to be looking over somewhere into the distance, in deep thought.

Just like the first time we were here, we sat in moments of silence, in our own thoughts, and embracing each other's company.

I thought about the last time I was here. It was a few months after Edward had left me, and I had ventured off to find a way to hear his voice again. I thought that the meadow would've been the perfect place to find it since it was, in a way, _his_ place.

Then, Laurent had shown up. At first I was relieved, but then he told me he came with Victoria to kill me. Victoria wanted to avenge her mate's death by taking my life, since I'm Edward's 'mate.' _Mate for mate_, were Laurent's words.

Of course, since I am just a magnet for danger, I was apparently too appealing for Laurent to resist me. He threatened to take my life, and just as he was about to, the pack of werewolves had shown up. I didn't know then that it was Sam Uley and the 'gang,' which now (and did then as well) includes Jacob.

Thinking of Jacob hurt. I missed him too much. I suppose my hurt showed on the expression of my face because Edward spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked over at his face. He was staring back at me, trying to understand my expression.

I had to look away. I didn't want to hurt him with seeing the hurt in my eyes.

"I'm thinking about," I spoke slowly, trying not to screw up my sentence somehow, "the last time I was here, in the meadow."

I looked at him, and he nodded.

"Laurent," he said, almost inaudibly; his lips barely showed any movement, but his eyes showed loathing.

I was somewhat hesitant to say what I was thinking next, but I knew I had to. I needed to, in a way.

"The last time I was here, Jacob was here, as well as Sam Uley, and the rest of the pack…" I trailed off.

Edward nodded. "What of them?"

I looked down at my hands.

"I miss Jacob," I almost whispered.

Edward looked at me, and put his hand on my back and started drawing circles on it with his fingers.

"I know you do." He whispered as well.

A moment passed, and then Edward spoke again.

"It's for the best, though, Bella. He shouldn't be around you; it's too risky and too dangerous."

"He's my best friend, Edward!"

He looked away. "I don't want to lose you, Bella."

"You won't! Things will be the same as they were before, if only I were able to see him, you'd understand—"

"No, they won't be the same as they were, Bella!" He stood up. "Things have changed so much, can't you see? If you were near him, things can get out of hand, and he could lose control, and—"

I cut him off. "Edward, every second I spend time with you I'm putting my life in danger, just as I was when I was near Jacob."

Edward's face turned from angry to pained. He walked away from where I sat.

I waited a moment before I said anything.

"I'm sorry I said that, Edward… But it's the truth. But you know I don't have a problem with it."

"I do," he said, almost indistinctly.

I stood up, and walked in front of him with questioning eyes.

He looked at me, and slowly put both of his hands on my waist.

"I love being with you, Bella, but…Like you said, I am putting you in danger. That's what kills me."

I hesitated before I replied.

"You know what I want," I whispered.

He looked at me, his eyes searching my eyes. Then, suddenly, he snapped his gaze away and glanced towards the opening of the meadow.

"What is it?" I asked, and looked to where he was staring.

"Someone's coming," he said in a low voice.

Then, at the next moment, someone appeared from the bushes. I gaped at who it was.

"Jacob?" I stepped a foot closer towards him.

He looked at Edward and me, and then yelled, "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

I couldn't tell which one of us he was speaking to.

"Now it's dangerous," Edward said in pure hatred disgust, "since you've arrived."

I opened my mouth to say something when Jacob cut me off.

"Shut it, _bloodsucker_. You've been a burden to her this whole time you've been with her, and you know it."

Edward growled. "At least I can control my temper and my emotions, _you dog_. The smallest things get you riled up so easily. Like now for instance." Edward said the next bit heedlessly. "Your jealousy shows—it's quite obvious."

Jacob tensed up, and clenched his fists. Just at that moment, he lunged towards Edward. I went to step forward and stop Jacob from getting closer to him when all of a sudden I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind, and then, all was black.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey dudes, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if it is that good.. It's also a little shorter than the others.. Sorry! I know you guys have been waiting anxiously because of the cliffhanger I left from the last chapter. I'm not quite sure if I made this worth the wait.. haha. Please tell me what you thought of it, even if it's a bad comment about it. Haha. I've sorta been having some trouble thinking of how to tell my story to make it more enjoyable. / I've also been sorta into writing a new story. I have a short, short summary of it in my profile -- Please tell me if it interests you at all! I've already got a prologue up for it, and I think it'd be pretty good (But dramatic and angsty). But yeah, please tell me how you liked this chapter, alright?! I promise the next will be better:-D

Oh, and am I moving too fast with this story? I'm only on chapter three and I'm already moving into some action.. Hehe. Well, (again) tell me what you think!

Okay, enough with the A/N. Please **R&R!** It means SO much:-P

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

I woke up, unsure of my whereabouts and what had just happened. I opened my eyes to help figure that out except, when I did, I couldn't see anything. Not even one thing. I noticed that I was lying on something extremely hard and cold. I tried to move my hands to check it out, but I couldn't. Then I tried to move my legs; they only just wiggled. _Oh, God, _I thought, _I'm tied up!_

I started to panic. I had such an urge to scream for help, but would that only cause me more trouble? I contemplated on what to do. I decided calming down was the first thing that should be on my list. I sighed deeply, and closed my eyes, even though that wouldn't have made a difference either way.

_Okay, what is the last thing that I remember? _I thought to myself.

I remember seeing Edward and Jacob arguing, and then I tried to step in to make them stop. For a split second I remember seeing their horror-stricken faces when a pair of arms grabbed a hold of me around my waist. Then, nothing.

_So… I was kidnapped? I've been kidnapped?_

Surprisingly, the panic hasn't come back just yet. I guess that, in a way, I've been getting used to getting kidnapped. You know, ever since the incident with James, and whatnot.

_How long have I been here?_

I'm guessing I've been unconscious for awhile. I kind of wished I never was unconscious in the first place, because then I maybe could have had an idea of where I was and then possibly an idea of how to get out. _Ugh_, I thought. _Just my luck._

I wondered how I was going to get out of here. Edward must be worried sick. Oh, and Charlie too, for that matter! God, he must be out of his mind… And it's only been my first day off grounding—well, not even! I don't know how long I've been gone, and I know Edward would've gone to him for help, since he's the police chief and all. He probably sent out a search and rescue for me, again. He's also probably blaming Edward, too, considering what happened that last time I disappeared. Well, the most recent time, I mean. Maybe if I just wait it out, they'll be here to rescue me and hopefully nothing bad will happen to me in the meantime.

I sighed again. This is useless, waiting, I mean. I don't want to wait. What if there isn't a search and rescue party? What happens then? I'm never going to get found? Yeah, that's a probable solution. That's it; I'm going to try to figure out how to get out of here.

I thought for a moment, and then I decided the first thing is to try to get loose. So, I tried to wiggle myself out of my holding. I struggled and grunted and cursed. Why did it have to be dark, making it impossible to see, and why did I have to be tied up? It just makes everything else more difficult, but I know that's the point of it. I groaned out of frustration.

"Where is she?" I heard someone sigh. "She's been gone for hours."

It was a deep, hoarse voice that spoke. As soon as I heard it, I quit moving. And breathing too, I think.

Another voice spoke.

"You know how she is, Horace. She likes to take it slow for her playtime. She finds it more pleasurable that way."

This voice was a man's voice as well, but it wasn't as low as the one before. And it definitely wasn't as hoarsely. This one was middle-toned, and in a way, it was soft, but not too soft.

Who was Horace? And who was the other man that was speaking? And who was _she_? And where were they coming from?

I glanced around, trying to find an opening of some kind. Obviously, it was impossible, since there was absolutely no light whatsoever coming from anywhere.

"Yes, I know that, Gabriel," Horace said. "But I'm just getting so sick and tired of _waiting_."

Ha, I laughed to myself_. That makes two of us._

"Hold on," said Gabriel.

I heard something shift, but I didn't know what it was. I'm guessing Gabriel had moved from where he was. Then I heard something rub against the ground. What is he doing?

A second passed, and then I'm assuming I heard Gabriel get back up.

"She'll be back in about five minutes," Gabriel informed him.

"Finally!" Horace's low voice sounded relieved.

For a moment there was silence. Then Gabriel spoke.

"Do you think what we did was successful?"

"Of course. It will be impossible for anyone, or anything I should say, to track us down." Horace chuckled. "Ingenious."

What are they talking about?

"And, what of the girl, do you think?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not sure. She'll probably be killed as soon as possible, knowing her." Horace laughed at his remark.

Okay, I'm getting really frustrated. Who is coming back? And why does she even want to kill me? I don't know who these people are, and I can't even begin to think of what I had done to upset them. It doesn't make _any_ sense. One minute I'm in the meadow, but the next I'm here. I was perfectly safe; I was with Edward. But he still worries about me being out there alone because….

I tried to stifle a gasp.

During that same moment of my realization, I heard footsteps. They sounded like they were in a rush, and they got louder and louder. I listened more closely, and I guessed that the person was wearing high heels. Then I heard a door creak open.

"Oi! We were wondering when you'd get back," said Horace excitedly in his raspy voice.

"Catch anything you liked?" asked Gabriel.

Ignoring both questions, she spoke, "Where is she?"

"We placed her inside the closet," replied Horace.

_Oh gee, how convenient_, I thought.

"Let me see her," the female voice demanded.

As she spoke, I shivered. It was full of more hatred than I had remembered.

I heard steps coming nearer to where I was laying. I froze. Then, it all happened in a swift movement. I heard a loud creak of a door being opened, and suddenly a burst of light shined into the place where I was being held captive. I immediately closed my eyes at the sight of it. I didn't see who it was that opened the door because I had to close my eyes so quickly. My eyes were so used to the dark for as long. While I kept squinting, trying to get my eyes adjusted, I felt cold hands untie the rope around my legs. They did it carelessly. Then they moved onto my hands. Once I was loose, I could see a little bit of the person who was untying me. He had dirty blonde hair that seemed to barely hit his shoulders, and it was wavy with loose curls. After a second, I realized that it was one of the two men I had heard speaking before. I was surprised that I hadn't started screaming yet, especially once he jerked me up with a firm, icy grip on my arm as he pulled me out of the closet I was temporarily in.

My eyes had finally adjusted to the lighting, and I saw that the room that I was in was mostly gray and old. The walls were brick, and it almost reminded me of an old jailhouse.

I looked around at the three people that stood before me. To the right of me was the blonde that he taken me out of the closet, and standing to my left was a tall, muscular man with a brown buzz cut, and a beard that fell down a little below his chin. Standing right in front of me was my worst nightmare. She wore tight black pants with a violet purple corset with black lace trailing around her waist. Her hair was had some wide light curls, and it flowed down over her shoulders. And her eyes; they were as piercing and loathing as ever.

Victoria knelt down and grabbed the collar of my t-shirt. She leaned in closely to my ear. I could hear her breathe in deeply at the base of my neck.

"You know," she said. I could feel her cold breath on my skin. "Dear Edward had good taste..."

I tried to look away from her piercing eyes.

"He'll be very upset when he finds your corpse." She laughed evilly. I winced.

She let go of my shirt, and stood up. She began to walk around the chair where I sat, tied up.

"Now, shall I make it quick, or shall I make it slow and painful?"

"Neither," I said with a sneer.

"Hah!" She spat. "Well, tell me. Would you rather be die a human death, or become one of us? Just like your beloved Edward?"

"I know you want to kill me, Victoria," I said, ignoring the other half of her question. "Why don't you just get it over with?"

I've lost all hope. There's nothing I can do to stop her. It's been hours, probably even days since I've been missing. Alice would've known where I am, wouldn't she have? I'd been sure they'd have found me by now. It's hopeless…

Victoria came close to my face, and looked me in the eyes.

"I want to torture you," she whispered. "I want to cause you so much pain you wished you'd never lived. What you felt before was _nothing_. Edward doesn't deserve you. You're just a pathetic little human. He'll move on eventually. But for now, the both of you are going to suffer the consequences."

She's right. Edward doesn't deserve me. He shouldn't waste his time on me. He's so opposed to turning me, and he doesn't want to spend his time with me when I'm going to die when I get older anyway. Or maybe even sooner. Victoria's captured me, and I'll die either way. In a few hours, I'm guessing, I'll be gone. Just the heartache is enough to kill me.

"Horace," Victoria called. "Get me the whip."

* * *


End file.
